


《Stalker》with illustrations

by Mercy_Solomon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Solomon/pseuds/Mercy_Solomon





	《Stalker》with illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stalker SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stalker+SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto).



感谢授权，荣耀归属原作者


End file.
